


You'll Have to Hold My Hand

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [11]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: minho really wants to see a scary movie but he has to convince onew first (requested on tumblr)warnings: food





	

“That new horror movie is out, do you wanna go?” Minho asks, scrolling through various showtimes and theatres.

“The one about the lady who eats little kids?” Onew walks into the bedroom, fluffing his hair with a towel.

“Yup,” Minho nods, now researching reviews of the film.

“Absolutely not,” Onew states, and re-ties his fluffy white robe.

“What? Why?” Minho scoffs.

“You  _ know _ I hate scary movies,” Onew replies. He begins to rummage through their dresser, looking for a very specific pair of gudetama boxers.

“It’s not even going to be  _ that _ scary-”

“She  _ eats _ little  _ kids _ ,” Onew insists, throwing his hair towel at Minho.

“But  _ baaaaaaaaaaabe, _ ” Minho whines.

“No.”

“I’ll buy you sour patch kids?”

“What makes you think  _ I _ wanna eat kids while  _ she  _ eats kids?”

“Good point,” Minho laughs, “Swedish fish, then?”

“Hmmm,” Onew ponders the deal, now dressed in his ridiculous underwear and a loose white t-shirt, “ _ And _ a cherry icee?”

“And a cherry icee,” Minho confirms.

“Fine, but you’ll have to hold my hand.”

“The whole time?”

“The  _ whole  _ time.”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Minho cheers, and jumps out of bed to squeeze Onew into a hug, “Now put on some pants so we can go.”

“ _ Really? _ I was just gonna wear this...”


End file.
